puppygirlsfanficandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Aj FanFiction
Acient AJ Fan Fiction So...as a kinda example of Fan Fiction and the starter one, I'm posting my Fan Fiction from the Animal Jam wiki! So far here's a follow-up on the Sky Family: Zios and Mira are together They have a daughter named Alazne Mira has a smaller sister named Anonani And this is the TRUE story of the phantoms And these are like the ages so you can understand why they act: Zios, about 30, 31? Mira: early twenties, or 19 Anonani: 13 Alazne: Baby, so around 6 months Watching over Jamaa Mira looked onward at Jamaa, watching the jammers roam freely. She smiled, and cradled what was in her feathers. The baby looked up at her, cooing. "Oh, Alazne," said Mira, smiling and holding her close. Aonani walked in. "Hello, sister. How are you doing this morning?" Mira laughed. "Oversleep again, Aonani?" She froze. "Oh dear, what time is it?" "Late noon!" Aonani shook her head. "Sorry, sis." She looked around. "Where is Zion?" "He went out to settle a disagreement between some jammers," said Mira. "Apparently, one traded an item and wants it back, but the other refuses." "Ah, a hard problem here in Jamaa," said Mira's sister, flying over and sitting next to her. "Hey, Alazne." Alazne looked up at her aunt, cooing and giggling. "I've got to feed her. Do you mind watching to make sure everything is okay?" asked Mira, standing up. "Sure," said Aonani, and she watched onward. "You're daddy is coming soon," said Mira, holding her child tight and getting a bottle of milk out the fridge. "You look like him a little bit, around the cheeks." "She has your eyes," said Anonani from the window. Oh, what an amazing sight it was, looking beyond the depth of the window, down at the so lovey country, peeking behind the hills to see the young animals, playing on top. They were Mira's students and apprentices, absolutely adorable and looking up to them. There were six of them: Liza, who acted like the leader amongst them, Sir Gilbert, Greely, Cosmo, Graham, and baby Peck. Anonani had the most respect for Liza, since she had the most respect for them. She was a hard worker, determined, and loved to play. Sir Gilbert was the wise old fellow, stepping in with amazing ideas. Greely made them laugh, because he was the quiet, grumpy little guy who, beneath all that resistance, had a good heart and respected Mira. Cosmo was the smartest apprentice, quite the nerd and handy with herbs. And little Peck, even as a baby she was the fiesty, adventerous one who was an amazing artist...and acted as if the word "quiet" didn't exsist. Mira was rocking Alazne, feeding her milk, when suddenly, the door opened, and Zion came in. "Phew, I'm glad I sorted that out." "What did you do?" asked Mira, standing up to peck him on the cheek. "I asked them to pretend to switch spots; put themselves in the other person's situation. The monkey pretended that he just accepted a really cool item in a trade, and personally wants to keep it. The wolf pretended like he just traded his best item and he really wishes for it back. After understanding the other side's feelings, they felt bad and apologized, and came to the conclusion that the monkey should get his item back, and both of them should help the wolf find a item similar to it. Afterwards, they became buddies and such." "Da-da!" laughed Alazne, clapping her hands. "Hey, honey," said Zion, taking her and holding her. "My, have you gotten BIGGER since I've been gone?" The baby giggled, and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Now," said Mira, "if we can just--" "MIRA! MIRA!" screamed Anonani, running to them. "What's wrong?" Anonani looked up at her with wide eyes and a face paler than snow. "H-He's coming. B-Bram. He's coming to attack!" The Death of Zios Now, although Jamaa was supposed to be a wonderful, beautiful place, a dark force still loomed over. The dark force with the name of Bram, evil, horrid, never-stopping thing that would do anything to kill Mira and her family. "Everyone, we have to get out," yelled Zion. He handed Mira the baby. "Run, honey, run." But there was no time, as Bram broke through the window. "Aha," he said with a laugh. "My turn for rule." And he shot out a black eletric laser, but everyone dodged. "OUTSIDE, NOW!" shouted Zion. The family ran through the new crack in the window and jumped down. Landing safely, they continued to run. But Bram was not far behind. "Anonani, tell the jammers to run." Anonani did as told, jumping in the air screaming, "EVERYONE, ABORT FROM YOUR HOMES AND RUN! BRAM'S FORCE IS AMONGST US!" All the jammers screamed, and the small apprentices started crying, and hid amongst the hills. The family continued to run and dodge Bram's forces, but he jumped in front of them. "Oh, lookie here, you're scared of a force, aren't you?" Bram's eyes narrowed and he smiled viciously. "Letting me stop you. And you're so concerned over these stupid jammers. Why, seeing they've fled instead of helped." "We told them to flee," said Mira, narrowing her eyes. "Oh so? And you flee as well. But now I'm afraid that will do you no good." He walked around. "Now, which shall I destroy first? The lady?" He clenched his hand over her neck, but she slapped his face with her wings and he released. "Or maybe, this girl here," he said, touching Anonani's face gently. She growled. "Oh, I know. How about the BABY?" He reached over to kill Alazne, but Mira's eyes lit up and she sent a white ray into his stomach. He was shocked for a second, then growled. "That is it, Bram," said Zion. "You will not attack my family." He jumped into the air, spun around into he was covered in electricty, and sent a bolt onto Bram. Bram cried out in pain, and fell back. Zion flew down for more. "Foolish Zion," said Bram. "You believe you shall win this battle? I have the darkness, you have goodness. Yet you will never succeed." With that, Bram got as dark as possible. Zion started to get fresh with electricty again but it was no use. Everything went black as Bram sent a giant force to hit Zion. Mira screamed, "NO!" Anonani cried out, "ZION!" Alazne started wailing. But it was no use as Zion fell dead. The Phantoms The three remaining stared down at Zion. Bram had disappeared. Anonani nudged him, but he remained motionless and lifeless. Mira stared down at him. "Zion? Zion ple ase answer me." Alazne looked down, and reached her tiny paw out to him. "Da-da, no bye-bye." But it was no use. Everyone knew Zion had gone bye-bye. That was it. Mira couldn't speak, and she broke down in tears. "No, Zion, please don't." Aonani cried as well, for he was her brother-in-law. Alazne was already crying. But Mira's tears were more intese. They hit the ground, and sizzled a bit, foaming up. The sadness and anger within the tears bunched together, and went a pale gray, the way Mira was now on the inside. The new blobs rose up, formed four limbs and one huge eye, and there were quite a few of these. By quite a few I mean a couple million. The three saw these, and gasped. They all looked around. One said, "Man, this place is down right ugly." "Talk about creepy smelling. It smells like applesauce." "Hey, what's applesauce?" "Something I am going to make you if you keep staring at me!" The creatures began to bicker amongst themselves. "What are they?" asked Anonani. Mira, who had cried for about a good hour, looked up and said, "I have no idea. But I will call them phantoms." Soon the grayness turned into black, and they flew around with electrical charge. "Hey, watch this! I can do a flip!" said one, doing numerous flips in the air. "That ain't no flip. This is a flip!" said another, flipping like a pancake. "Shut it," said the first one. "I hate flips," said one. "I HATE EVERYTHING!" yelled another. Then they all turned to the three. "Who are those puke faces?" asked one. "That heron one is cute..." said another. "These are the weirdest things I've ever seen," said Anonani, "that coming from a creature that had seen a penguin screaming that he was a camel." Alazne stared at them. The three phantoms nearest them, the first one to be born, turned and said, "Who're you. Who're we?" "I'm Mira. This is my little sister Anonani, and my daughter Alazne. You are phantoms." "Who's the dead guy?" asked a gray, newborn phantom. Mira was silent, and more tears fell down, creating more phantoms. "That's Zion. Her love..." said Anonani, looking down. "Well..." said Mira, taking a deep breath. "I must name you, if I created you...I guess." She looked at the first phantom, in the middle. "You're name shall be Neil." Neil looked up and said, "I hate the name but I shall take it." "I HATE YOU!" yelled a phantom farther away. "IN FACT I HATE EVERYTHING." "SHUT IT WE KNOW!" yelled another one. "You're name will be Jeffery," said Mira, pointing to the second one. He winked at her. "'Kay sweetheart." "And you will be Tipplesworth," said Mira, pointing to the third one in front of her. "Um...okay," said Tipplesworth, trembling a bit and looking down. "Hey sweetheart, what's my name?" called one from behind. "Thomas," said Mira softly. "YEEEAAAAAAH!" "Hey, I wanna be Thomas!" shouted one. "No, I'm Thomas," yelled Thomas. "I never get to be named Thomas!" whined another. They all attacked poor Tom. "Um...you're Jim," said Mira, pointing to one afar. "I WANNA BE NAMED JOE!" "Okay, you're Joe." The biggest phantom flew over to Mira. "Hello, m'lady. How do you do this fine day?" "I'm fine." "Sorry for all this ruckus. I'll fix them." The phantom flew up and said, "YOU ALL SHUT IT OR I WILL DESTROY YOU." Alazne clapped. The main three rolled their eyes. "Show off," said Jeff. "I hate show offs," said Neil. "Show offs make me sad," said Tipples. "You show great potential," said Mira. "I will not be able to take care of them myself, so you can be king." "REALLY?" asked the big one. "NO!" shouted the other phantoms, and they proceeded to attack him. Mira smiled, Alazne clapped, and Anonani cracked up. "I don't think I hate you, uh, Mira," said Neil with a smile. "You've got the potential, honey," said Jeff, winking (although it came off like a blink). "I'm not sad with you," said Tipples, smiling. "That's it," shouted a phantom. "I'm sick of hanging around here. Let's go do something!" All the phantoms agreed and swarmed off. The phantom "king" moaned and flew with them. The three did as well, except Neil. "I hate doing things," he said. Return of Bram The phantoms were full of mischeif, so for the next week, they played pranks on jammers, scared the apprentices, painted graffitti everywhere, littered too much, got in fights amongst themselves and started them. Yes, they were quite annoying. "Something has to be done about those phantoms," said Anonani. Their home was fixed, and they still mourned Zion. The three main phantoms, the least troublemakers, stayed with them. "Yes...but without him...what?" asked Mira. "I'd say kick their butt," said Neil. "I'd say the lady and I can work this out together," said Jeffery, smiling at Mira. "Why can't we be friends?" asked Tipplesworth. "Oh, we can be friends," said a deep voice. "You phantoms and I." The three froze, and Alazne whimpered. "Bram," whispered Anonani. "Hello," said Bram, smiling wickedly and landing next to them. There was no time for chit-chat. Mira protected her baby, Anonani grew bright red, caught on fire and shot Bram. It wasn't a miss, and he fell down. Anonani zapped him again, and he cringed. Mira grew blue, narrowed her eyes, and screamed. The voice waves attacked Bram, sending him hurling into the wall, crying out. "Today is your death day," said Mira. Anonani panted. Bram thought for a second, and said, "Yes, but will never be gone." He jumped through the air and knocked the long tower where the family lived down, and they went hurling. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the family and the phantoms. They hit the ground hard. Explosions and fire caught around them as Bram reeked havoc. All the jammers looked up and screamed, fleeing for safety. The apprentices, knowing wicked trouble was coming, hid. All the phantoms looked at Bram puzzled. "What's with that lunatic?" one asked. Bram laughed viciously as he watched his harm. But his biggest thing wasn't done yet. Weakly, flew into the air, turning dark black, darker than ever before. Even darker than he was when he had killed Zion. Neil, Jeff, and Tipples hid behind Mira, sensing what would happen next. Everything went gray, and a flash of white happened, as suddenly the darkness exploded, flying everywhere. But it didn't hit any innocent jammers, plants, or the family. No, the darkness flew around, hitting each and every one of the phantoms, except Neil, Jeff, and Tipples, and the biggest one hit the king. They all froze, and their eyes narrowed, and they flashed with higher electrictiy. Bram fell to the ground, and looked up at them. Instead of his prim, sinister appearance he was wrinkled, crumped into a little ball, and gray. With one last nasty grin he muttered his last words, "Enjoy you're new creations, and enjoy the havoc Jamaa will now have." And he crippled up, dead. The Seperation The phantom king yelled, "Phantoms, attack." The phantoms growled and flew around, running to innocent jammers and zapping them. They cried out. They destroyed items, sneered evilly, set fires, polluted crops, spread darkness. The phantoms had changed from the resistant, mischevious creatures to creatures of pure evil. "What on earth happened to them?" cried Tipples. "They've gone crazy," said Jeff, eye widened. "They always were crazy, just crazier now," said Neil. Mira stared at this, remembering Bram's last words: "Enjoy your creation." She'd done it. She'd created this evil, horrid, nasty things that attacked the jammers. It was all her. "No, no, no!" she cried. "Sis..." said Anonani. But Mira, being only a girl, was broken down inside. "I did this. I did it. I'm evil. EVIL!" she started bawling, but because of the evil already only more evil phantoms spurted and flew off. "Look at that! I just cried and sputted evil. I'm...I'm...I don't deserve to be here." "Sis!" cried Aonani, looking up at her. "It's not your fault. It's Bram's." "Bram could not have used these phantoms if I hadn't created them...oh what have I done?" "But Bram caused you to cry." "And I gave in!" Anonani did her best, but she couldn't do anything. Mira watched as the jammers, bunnies, wolves, foxes, seals, cried out in pain as they were zapped, running, bawling, scared. "I can't...I can't stay here anymore or I will cause more pain to the jammers." She handed her sister Alazne. Anonani quickly caught on. "No, Mira! You can't leave. You can't!" "I must, Anonani. I cannot stay here any longer." Anonani began to cry. "Sister, please don't leave us. Please." Alazne lookedup and wailed. "I am sorry, sister, and Alazne, but I must go." Mira looked into her sister's tearful eyes. "Take care of her, Anonani. Make sure my baby is safe. Give her to the kindest of hearts if you cannot care for her yourself, but make sure she is in the right hands." "Sister...please..." wept Anonani. "Alazne, be good for mommy, okay?" said Mira. "Mama..." "You both...you will soon become Jamaa animals with our magic. Use your magic for good only, and watch over Jamaa. Anonani, you are a princess, and Alazne is heir to the throne. You both will share the power. You must use all that you have to protect the jammers by walking amongst them." Mira looked into her sister and child's eyes. "I love you both. And I shall miss you." Anonani stood up, looking at her, then ran into her feathers, bawling. Alazne held onto her mother's wings, crying, "Mama...please no bye bye." "I will be near...but...I must go. Goodbye." "NO, SIS! NO!" bawled Aonani, but Mira faded away. She gasped as magic took over her, giving her the form of a Jamaa animal. She knew that at some point she'd have to find a jammer and take over, since this form was impossible to disguise in. Azela started to look like an animal as well. "We're so sorry," said Neil, looking up. "You poor children," said Tibbles. "She was cute too," said Jeffery. "If I must take over a jammer...I cannot...I will not know where Alazne is," said Anonani through her tears. Alazne looked down, crying. Anonani held her tight, and said, "There, there." "Wish there is something we can do to help," said Neil. Anonani froze, then said, "Join them." "Huh?" "Jeff, Tibbles, join the phantoms." "WHAT?" cried Jeff. "They are evil!" cried Tibbles. "I know. You will not be evil, but you will stay amongst them. If I know phantoms on my side are in their realm, it could be used to our advantage." "So, we're like rebel spies?" asked Jeff. "Exactly." "Okay..." said Tibbles. "Also, get in touch with the apprentices at some point...I have a feeling that will be important." They nodded. "Now, go," said Anonani. She gave a quick kiss ontop of their foreheads, to which they both blushed, and they flew towards the rest. "What about me?" "Neil, I trust you the most out of the three that were here, and of all of the phantoms in general." Neil raised the skin above his eye. "You must take her," said Anonani, gesturing to Alazne. "Find a worthy jammer and give her to them, so she takes over. I'm trusting you with my neice. Please, don't let me down." Neil looked at the wide-eyed baby, and said, "Okay." "I will try to find her if I can. Stay away from the other phantoms unless you have to, and pretend to be amongst them if so, like the others. Okay?" "Okay." Anonani handed Neil the baby. "Hey, little girl," he said, bouncing her in his tenticals. "I'm counting on you Neil. Now...I will find her if I can. But I'm beginning to take over." Anonani kissed her neice on the forehead. "Goodbye, little Alazne." And she took form of the firey lava, drifting away. "Looks like its just you and me, Alazne," said the phantom, bouncing her up and down. Alazne felt sick to her stomach, knowing she had lost her entire family. "Sorry if the electricity I have stings," he said. "It's milder than theirs, though." Alazne turned her head towards Neil. "The loss of one's heart hurts more than the zaps, dear phantom. Find a worthy jammer for me," she said. And they flew off. 'THE ALPHAS' "Where is Mira?" asked little Graham. Liza slid down, looking sadly. "She's gone." Peck wailed. "It's okay, Peck," said Sir, patting her back. The children were alone then, without either Zion or Mira for teaching. "Mira is gone?" asked Greely, looking up. "Dead?" "Not dead," said Cosmo, "disappeared. Liza, where's her sister and baby?" "The baby is with one of those phantoms, a one with good heart. Um...I think the sister is going to take form of a jammer." "But what do we do?" asked Graham, helping Sir Gilbert calm Peck. Liza froze. "I don't know. We're just kids." "Kids, shmids," said Greely. "I must say for the first time Greely is right," said Sir Gilbert. "Just because we are young doesn't mean we cannot do anything." "We can do something!" said Cosmo. Peck stopped crying and nodded. "We...we can stop the phantoms!" said Liza. Like on que, five phantoms flew up. "Look, children," spat one. "Despeciable creatures," said another. Peck growled. "Immature," said Greely. "You guys have big heads!" laughed Graham. Afterwards, the phantoms sneered and zapped him. He flew back, cracking up laughing. "Call that a zap? Feels like a tiny shock!" "Get them," said a phantom, and they closed in. The children took positions, and attacked. After a series of kicks, bites, and punches, the phantoms cried out and fell back. "Those ain't your usual kids," said one as the flew away. "WOO HOO WE DID IT!" cried Cosmo. Greely grunted. "We CAN fight phantoms," said Sir Gilbert, grinning. Peck giggled. "We can be our own team!" said Graham. "But what do we call ourselves?" Everyone was silent, thinking, but then Peck cooed, open her mouth, and cried, "Al-fa!" "Alpha," muttered Liza. "That's it!" Everyone one of them grinned and said, "We are the ALPHAS!" "Come on," said Liza, "time to put these phantoms to the test." And they hopped off the hill, preparing to help rid Jamaa of the phantoms. ' ' Okay so that's my first fan fic. Remember you can make character pages, as many fan fics as you want, and even fan fics off fan fics! But please comment! :) Thanks! Oh, and I will be writing part two. This is the beginning of a Fan Fic series I'm starting based off something true on AJ called the Ultra Girls. You'll see what it means. END OF PART ONE. THE STORY CONTINUES WITH EVERY JAMMER'S PLAY Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Category:Animal Jam Category:Games